


freckles

by larry_hystereks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, Pre-smut, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: little one shot of dan and phil returning home from florida.phil is tired, dan is not.includes freckle admiration and fluffy pre-smut.





	freckles

They barely make it through the door before Phil collapses over himself and towards the sofa, body falling forwards in exhaustion.

“No, no, no,” Dan groans from behind him, tossing his suitcase onto the ground with a thud and closing the door behind him with his foot.

Dan reaches forward, grabbing Phil’s slumping body from under his arms and lifting him back up.

“Bed,” Dan says as he lifts him. “Let’s go.”

Phil huffs, the warm weight of his boyfriend behind him as he leads them upstairs and into their room.

As soon as Phil sees the bed he falls forward, face first into his pillow, glasses squishing against his face.

He whines, taking them off and tossing them onto the nightstand haphazardly, resuming his position from before, this time with much more comfort.

He feels Dan pull his shoes off and hears them fall against the soft carpet of the room.

“You gonna let me take your jeans off or are you sleeping with them on?”

Phil just groans again, brain far too tired to make a conscious decision.

Dan makes it for him, pulling his jeans off him with a laugh. Phil lets himself be manhandled until he’s lying comfortably in his boxers and t-shirt.

He hears rummaging around the room, the dresser drawers opening and closing.  

Phil feels the bed dip shortly after, a bare leg pressed against his own and an arm thrown over his back.

He turns his head to peak over at Dan, thankful the lights have been turned off.

“You okay?” Dan asks, smiling in amusement.

“M’tired,” Phil pouts. “Not all of us can sleep on the plane.”

Dan pecks him on the forehead, hand moving under Phil’s shirt to rub the bare skin of his back as he situates themselves closer together.

“Go to sleep then, you loser.”  

Phil huffs at him.

“It’s only just past one in the afternoon, I’ll be up all night.”

Dan bites his lip, looking at him mischievously.

“You want me to keep you awake then?”

He raises an eyebrow, hand going higher under his shirt with clear implications.

“You cannot be serious,” Phil says in slight disbelief, “how are you horny after a nine hour flight?”

“Some of us," Dan says with a smirk, "are still young.”

Phil groans, turning his head back into the pillow, a muffled “piss off” coming from the material.

Dan giggles next to him and Phil feels himself being flipped over onto his back, eyes suddenly facing the ceiling. The rooms mostly dark, the only light streaming in through the cracks in the curtain hanging in front of the window.  

Dan straddles him then, coming into view. On instinct, Phil reaches a hand up to his face, thumbing over his cheekbone.

“What’re you doing, Daniel?”

“Oh, Daniel is it? Kinky,” Dan says, raising both eyebrows teasingly. “I was gonna blow you and I figured you could nap for a little bit.”

Phil blinks at him, eyes tired in contrast to Dan’s wide awake ones.

Dan bends forward pressing their lips together in a quick kiss.

“If you’re up for it,” Dan says against his mouth.

Phil rolls his eyes, making Dan smile.

Even in his tired state, Phil still feels his heart swell with warmth as he watches the light catch against Dan’s skin.

He leans back down to reconnect their lips again, this time making it a bit deeper, tongue pressing into the other boys’ mouth.

When Dan pulls back, eyes still closed, Phil runs a hand along the expanse of his jaw.

“You’re all freckly,” Phil says softly. “S’cute.”

Dan snorts, pressing a kiss to ball of Phil’s cheek.

“You’re absolutely covered,” Dan says lowly, hands running along Phil’s bare arms. He kisses Phil’s neck, then pulls down his shirt a bit to drop one to his shoulder.

“It’s beautiful,” he continues. 

He mouths at Phil’s shoulder, grinding lightly against Phil’s leg, making Phil sigh out pleasantly, hand carding through Dan’s hair.

Dan moves his hands from Phil’s arms to the bottom of his shirt, pushing the material up so that the cool air of the room hits his stomach.  

He stops kissing Phil’s shoulder, moving down his body to place one to his stomach.

“You’re even all covered here,” Dan says, voice warm with admiration. 

“I bet you are too,” Phil counters.

Dan leans back to sit up, lifting his own shirt up to reveal his stomach and looking down.

“Huh,” he says. “I’ve never gotten them there before.”

Phil reaches a hand up, tracing his fingers lightly against the new freckles lining the soft skin of Dan’s stomach. Even in his tired state Phil's already making a mental note to kiss every new freckle he can find on Dan's body, beginning with the ones on his tummy. 

“S’what happens when you spend a few weeks in the sun,” he says as he connects them lazily with his fingers.

Dan drops his shirt, Phil’s hand moving to Dan’s hip.  

“You think it’ll last till next year?”

Phil smiles tiredly at him, body growing warm at the implication of Dan joining them every year for a family holiday. He tightens his grip on Dan's hip, looking up at him.

“Might have to bring you somewhere else before then if you want to keep them.”

Dan bites his bottom lip, holding back a pleased smile.

“Yeah?”

Phil rolls his eyes, smiling wider.

“Yeah,” he says softly. “Now come here.”

Phil pulls Dan by his hips lightly, letting Dan fall back against him, the younger boy smiling into his mouth when he kisses him.

They kiss lazily for a while, enjoying the ability to just be with each other without having to worry about someone in Phil’s family walking in or hearing them from one of the many rooms in the vacation home.

Phil lets Dan kiss him how he wants, much too tired to do otherwise, enjoying the way his boyfriend moves his mouth against his own.

Dan sighs into his mouth, moving his lips to kiss the underside of his jaw.

He works his way down his boyfriend’s body, hands skimming lightly over his cock covered by his boxers.

Dan moves past that though, instead hands moving along Phil’s thighs. He kisses the skin above his knee, and Phil feels him smile.

“What're you smiling about?” 

“You have freckles here too,” Dan explains, a clear smile in his voice. “Must be from the short shorts.”

Phil snorts as Dan runs a thumb along his kneecap.

“I love those fucking shorts,” Dan says, mouthing at his thigh. “I’m gonna miss them.”

“I’ll make sure to wear them more often.”

Dan laughs against his leg, trailing kisses from his thigh to the material of his boxers.

He reaches up to grab Phil’s cock, frowning, before realization dawns over him and he dissolves into a fit of giggles.

Phil leans up on his elbows, scrunching his eyebrows at Dan, looking for an explanation for the sudden laughter.

“You aren’t even hard,” Dan says through his chuckles, moving his hand away from his cock and to Phil’s thigh.

“Oh,” Phil says, turning a light pink. “Oops?”

Dan lets out a full body laugh, head falling into Phil’s stomach as he shakes.

“You’re so fucking old jesus christ,” Dan laughs against him, breath tickling his stomach.

“Hey!” Phil protests weakly, “I’m tired.”

Dan chuckles, leaning up so he’s no longer lying on Phil’s stomach but instead able to see his face. 

“That didn’t used to stop you before,” Dan says teasingly. “You used to really give it to me when you’d get back from vacation.”

Phil rolls his eyes, flushing pinker with embarrassment.

“I wouldn’t see you for weeks!”

Dan laughs again, flopping down next to Phil on the bed, arm slung around his waist, head burying into his neck.

“I thought dating an older man would be fun-”

“Please stop talking-”

“No one told me the only thing in my future was viagra.”

“ _Daaaaaaaaan_ ,” Phil whines.

Despite the whine, he pulls his boyfriend closer to him, burying his head in to his hair so he doesn’t have to look at him.

He feels Dan giggle against him, warm against his neck.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Dan says.

Phil sighs.

“You still fuck like a twenty year old.”

“ _Dan_.”

Dan laughs against him, cuddling harder against Phil’s side, holding tightly as he presses a wet kiss to Phil’s neck.

“I’m only kidding,” Dan says. “Go to sleep, old man.”

Dan’s voice is warm and fond and Phil rolls his eyes, kissing the top of Dan’s head.

“You aren’t even tired, though.”

Dan shrugs, the movement shifting Phil’s head.

“That’s alright, I’m fine just lying here with you.”

Phil smiles, nuzzling his nose into Dan’s hair.

“Love you, bear.”

“Love you too, old man,” Dan replies softly.  

Phil sighs, but he feels Dan smile against his neck, so he supposes it’s alright.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> i only ever use twitter so @hystereks


End file.
